Thomas for Sweden
by jocelynn2016
Summary: Thomas was chosen to leave Sodor to help win a war in Sweden. The big engines are shocked, but the decision is made firm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thomas Leaves Sodor

It had been twelve years since Thomas had left the Island of Sodor. He had been ordered. The Fat Controller had been notified by the King of Sweden that he needed an engine to help win a war. It would be an honor to have an engine from the little Island to be the one and only. There had been a meeting to choose which engine would be the honorable. Gordon and James of course hoped that they would be chosen, as they claimed they were mighty fine. But that didn't seem to affect the Controller. Instead, to all the shock of the other engines, he chose Thomas. "Thomas," he said, "I chose you because you have been the most trusting and loyal engine for the past year. I think you will be trusted and able enough for you to take the honor of being the only one to go to Sweden and help. I will see you later on when the ship comes." "But Sir," all the big engines protested, "We are the mightiest engines. We pull very important coaches. We are stronger and so much faster. Why don't you choose one of us?" "The decision is final." The Fat Controller said firmly. "Get on with your work." And then he drove off in Winston.

This is what I have so far. Stay tuned for more later!


	2. Chapter 2- Departure

Chapter 2: Departure

The date was October 19. The day was dark and stormy. There was a light drizzle of rain once in a while and a low rumble of thunder. It was the day the ship came to bring Thomas to Sweden and the day he'd leave his friends. As Cranky lifted him up to the deck, he said, "I know that this is an honor to be chosen to help Sweden, Thomas. But please remember to be careful with your thinking and be safe. Wars are dangerous!" "I will, Cranky," Thomas replied. "I will be really useful and reliable. You can count on the 'number-one blue tank engine'!" Cranky smiled sadly. "I know I can, Thomas. Just please remember what I said. And please don't forget us." "I will never, ever forget any of you. I will remember you all the time. Even you, Cranky." Down below, all the engines who were watching him leave started blowing their whistles and calling out, "Goodbye, Thomas! We'll miss you! Remember us when you can. Good luck!" And with that, the ship blew it's long, low horn as it slowly departed from the docks and gradually disappeared into the fog.

How do you like it? Write a comment below. I will have more soon!


	3. Chapter 3- Arrival

Chapter 3:

The trip took three weeks. During that time there were many storms and many days that were beautiful. By and by the ship stopped along-side a dock that really looked a lot like Brendam Docks. There was even a crane like Cranky! But this crane had no face on it. As many of the other cargo on the ship was unloaded first, Thomas could see that the land was similar to Sodor, but also very quiet. Seeing a small diesel working shunting trucks around the docks and a few other tender engines waiting for their loads brought a wave of longing and loneliness to him. 'So this must be how Hiro felt when he got lonely for his homeland.' He thought. 'I didn't realize that now I can say that _I'm_ a foreign engine. And that I'm away from home to do mission work.' When his turn came, and as the crane neared him, two docks men approached him and undid the chains. They looked at him and asked him with a friendly and questioning voice, "Var kommer du ifrån?" Thomas didn't know what to say. All he thought to say was, "Hello. I'm Thomas." He knew they didn't understand what he said, but they smiled and politely nodded their heads. 'Now I know how Victor must have felt when he arrived on Sodor.' he thought as they began to lift him off the ship. "Hej!" a loud and happy voice called out when he was placed on the tracks. There was a large blue tender-engine the size of Henry waiting in front of him. "Hur mår du? Jag heter Anders. Vem är du?" Thomas was even more puzzled. "My name is Thomas." he replied nervously. The big engine smiled kindly. "You speak Engrish?" he asked with an accent. "I will help you speak Swedish." Thomas smiled gratefully. "Thank-you." He said. Andres smiled again.

The story is coming along. If you have any suggestions, let me know. BTW, 'Andres' means 'strong' in Swedish!


End file.
